Narraciones a la sombra del fuego
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Especial dia del amor Escuchad con atención todos pues esta historia sólo la narraré una vez. No es por pereza, no es por vagancia, tan sólo es porque con una vez que la oigáis ya no la olvidareis jamás. Con una vez que la escuchéis todo cobrará sentido p


_Un relato especial para este día de los enamorados._

_Espero que les guste y ya saben, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)_

.-.

**Narraciones a la sombra del fuego**

.-.

_Escuchad con atención todos pues esta historia sólo la narraré una vez. _

_No es por pereza, no es por vagancia, tan sólo es porque con una vez que la oigáis ya no la olvidareis jamás. Con una vez que la escuchéis todo cobrará sentido para vosotros y las siguientes veces que la queráis oír ya no tendrá esa magia y ese misterio de la que hace gala y esconde en su interior. Así pues, escuchad con atención y no olvidar memorizar cada una de las palabras que os van a rodear, ya que al final comprenderéis mucho más de lo que imagináis, descubriréis mucho más de lo que pensáis._

_Venid, acercaos al fuego, a mis pies. _

_Escuchad con atención: "Todo empezó en medio de una tormenta…"_

.-.

"Todo empezó en medio de una tormenta. Los copos de nieve caían rebeldes del cielo, cegando cualquier atisbo de visión en varios cientos de metros. Todo blancura a su alrededor mas no le importaba: sabía el camino. Andaba y avanzaba preocupándose tan sólo de limpiar la nieve que se acumulaba en su bufanda, de seguir en la dirección correcta, de no perderse y más cuando aquel destino era tan importante…

.-.

El andar monótono en un instante se convirtió en correr apresurado: tenía que llegar. En su corazón sentía que ya estaba cerca de su anhelada meta. Que ya le quedaba muy poco para llegar. Sin importarle el frío y la nieve, sin importarle nada, seguía corriendo en una misma dirección.

El crujido de una ramita al romperse le hizo detenerse de repente. Quedarse quieta, vigilante. Su mano enseguida se dirigió hacia la bolsa que portaba, hacia la varita. Si alguien la había seguido (y esperaba que no fuera así pues aquel era su secreto, su mayor secreto) se enfrentaría sin duda alguna. A pesar de que ella pensaba mucho antes de actuar, de reflexionar y ser calmada, en esa ocasión sería diferente, completamente diferente. Pero sus temores fueron en vano cuando una ardilla salió corriendo del lugar desde donde se había escuchado el ruido.

Dejó escapar el oxígeno que había estado reteniendo: todavía su secreto estaba a salvo.

Siguió caminando, esta vez todavía más alerta a los más mínimos ruidos que procedían del bosque, al viento que soplaba por entre las ramas, al leve estremecer de las hojas al posarse la nieve sobre ellas. A todos y cada uno de estos sonidos y a todas y cada una de las sensaciones que emanaba el bosque a su alrededor.

.-.

Al final, tras una dura y extenuante caminata y tras apartar varias ramas firmemente apretadas entre sí, logró acceder a un claro escondido del bosque. Un lugar que parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Un lugar donde las flores brillaban, donde los colores resplandecían, donde el invierno no había hecho todavía su aparición y nunca lo haría, pues estaba fuera de esos limites: un sueño convertido en realidad. En su interior sintió la emoción de estar viva, simplemente viva.

Con alegría, empezó a desprenderse de las prendas que había utilizado para llegar hasta allí: los guantes, la bufanda, el abrigo… todo formó un gran montón a sus pies.

Todavía recordaba como había encontrado aquel paraíso en medio del bosque, aquel lugar donde las leyes no existían, donde era siempre primavera y lleno de belleza. Todavía recordaba aquel día, no con tristeza, sino con alegría. Lo que había empezado con una pelea y se había convertido en enfado y huida hacia cualquier parte. Como siempre en las últimas semanas de aquel su séptimo y último año en el colegio. Siempre peleándose y gritándose. No recordaba un día en que no lo habían hecho desde que empezase el curso. Al menos le agradecía, aunque no lo supiera, aquel descubrimiento que le permitía encontrar la tranquilidad cuando necesitaba estar ausente de todo y de todos. Aquel rincón de paz al que podía ir siempre que quisiera alejarse de sus preocupaciones.

.-.

Se tumbó en el suelo, con las manos bajo la cabeza, observando las intrigadas ramas que actuaban de techo. Observando el verde resplandeciente de éstas, escuchando el trinar de los pájaros, el suave susurro del río que existía también. Paz y tranquilidad era lo que encontraba allí donde el tiempo había hecho un alto.

Unas mariposas blancas revolotearon por encima suyo, posándose un momento en su cara, rozándole con sus alas traviesas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación del no ser y ser parte de un todo más grande. Si, aquello era casi todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Sólo le faltaba algo más, aunque eso nunca lo alcanzaría…

.-.

Al despertar, lentamente (muy lentamente pues como siempre pensaba, si lo hacia de repente aquel sueño desaparecería) la iluminación del lugar no había cambiado. Las mariposas seguían en su frenético baile y los pájaros con su suave y embrujante canción. Eso era lo que le entusiasmaba: el poder estar todo el tiempo que quisiera, el poder pasar días y días allí, puesto que una vez que traspasaba la entrada el tiempo desaparecía por completo. Al salir, las manecillas del reloj se ponían en marcha de nuevo. Un lugar suspendido en el tiempo también era.

Durante un rato permaneció allí, acostada, observando las luces y las sombras que se formaban en lo alto, en los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Sin pensar en nada, sin preocupaciones, sin presiones, sin peleas ni reproches. Con la mente en blanco y dejando que volara libre por el claro, junto a las mariposas, a la par del viento. En ese momento se permitía soñar con imposibles, con cosas que sabía que nunca se realizarían, con un mundo diferente al que conocía, un mundo idílico que nunca se haría realidad porque no podría. Pero siempre le quedaba ese lugar para soñar con él. Siempre quedaba ese paraíso perdido en medio de la tormenta.

.-.

Cuando le pareció que todos sus pensamientos se había instalado en su sitio exacto, cuando ya la razón por la cual había ido corriendo a ese sitio había desaparecido, decidió que era hora de regresar, de volver al presente del que había salido. Con profundo pesar recogió las prendas de abrigo y se las colocó una a una: tenía que volver al frío, a la tormenta, a la realidad. Al menos, siempre le quedaba aquel rincón para soñar y evadirse cuando lo necesitase.

Con precaución, apartó las ramas que cubrían la entrada, muy despacio y con mucho cuidado pues no quería que ni un leve copo de nieve alterara aquel espacio donde el invierno no había llegado. Como siempre consiguió su objetivo y volvió a cubrir todo de tal forma que daba la sensación de que detrás de aquellas ramas sólo se encontraba roca y más roca de aquella montaña, nada más. Pero ella sabía el secreto y conocía que algo muy valioso se encontraba allí.

Sonrío por ser portadora de aquel íntimo secreto y se dispuso a volver al castillo, a las clases, al lugar del que había partido. El frío y la nieve que caía también le hacia darse cuenta de que volvía a la dura realidad después de estar sumergida en un sueño…"

.-.

_Aquella muchacha no podía saber siquiera que aquel simple gesto de caminar de regreso a la escuela bajo la intensa tormenta sería lo que cambiaria su vida para siempre. No, no lo sabía. Y tampoco sabía que dos pares de ojos le estaban observando, cada uno con intenciones opuestas a la del otro… No, nada sabía de eso tampoco… Pero no tardaría en averiguarlo…_

_Pero, no nos desviemos de la historia, sigamos con lo que estaba ocurriendo…_

.-.

"Todavía su mente seguía pensando en aquel idílico lugar, en aquel paraíso perdido pero esta vez algo le revoloteaba entre los pensamientos, un algo que no podía decir muy bien que era. Volaba, se posaba un instante y volvía a revolotear, tan rápidamente que no le permitía un segundo para reconocerlo. Una mariposa insistente, una idea que le rondaba por la mente sin saber de que se trataba.

Por eso mismo, por no estar atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no vio la trampa que se abría bajo sus pies, arrastrándola hacia una atrapante oscuridad. Tan sólo, cuando sintió el dolor en su tobillo, cuando no pudo levantarse, se dio cuenta de cuan estúpida había sido por estar pensando en los sueños sin percatarse del presente.

La mochila, su varita, su posibilidad de curarse y escaparse de ahí, todo aquello estaba fuera de su alcance, fuera del agujero. Moriría allí, en aquella trampa de la realidad por haber estado pensando en los sueños y no fijarse en sus pasos. Escondió su cara entre sus manos y lloró por todo aquello que representaba ese agujero: crueldad, maldad, frío… soledad. Si, ante todo soledad. Y lloró intensamente por esto último, al reconocer que todas y cada una de las peleas que empezaba con una persona en concreto, inconscientemente era para llamar su atención, para hacerle ver que estaba a su lado, para que reconociera su presencia. Pero ya nunca más. Moriría en aquel agujero, en aquella trampa de la realidad.

.-.

Lloró profundamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus lágrimas se helaban al instante de abandonar sus ojos, dejándole leves rastros de hielo en sus mejillas, pero nada importaba, ya nada lo hacia. Sólo tenía que esperar que la muerte llegase y entonces volaría a un lugar en que siempre sería primavera, un lugar que se parecería a su paraíso particular pero que a diferencia de ese éste no tendría salida, sería eterno… y no estaría él. Aquello era lo que más le dolía en el alma, el reconocer lo que sentía por él cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando se encontraba en una situación sin salida posible.

El frío empezaba lentamente a apoderarse de ella, a no sentir ninguna sensación en los dedos, tanto de las manos como de los pies, ahora adormilados, donde la sangre llegaba con verdadero esfuerzo. Se acurrucó, se hizo un ovillo como pudo, intentando que aquellas partes que sufrían los principios de congelación pudieran tener un poco de calor mas era imposible en medio de aquella tormenta y de la nieve que se acumulaba incesante a su alrededor.

Y, al sentir su final cercano, cerró los ojos, recordando aquel rostro que ya nunca más volvería a ver, aquellos rasgos que le hubiera gustado ver una vez más antes de morir. Después, su mente se sumió en la oscuridad, sintiendo como flotaba en el aire se dejó abrazar por el sueño eterno…"

.-.

_Se lo que estáis pensando: "No puede acabar así. La protagonista de esta historia no puede morir, no puede sucumbir, el mal no puede ganar" Pero, ay, la vida no es siempre dulce… pero tampoco es amarga siempre. Más bien un término medio. Una mezcla. Una combinación entre ambos._

_Pero, ved, fijaros bien en mí, no lloro, no estoy triste, pues sé que a esa muchacho todavía le quedaba un viaje a su paraíso particular. Su último viaje._

_Escuchad con atención el desenlace de esta historia fascinante._

.-.

"Al abrir los ojos descubrió una claridad como nunca antes la había visto. Una luz que le rodeaba y le daba paz y tranquilidad. Ya el frío había acabado, ya el dolor y la tristeza. Todo aquello había quedado atrás, muy lejos de ella.

Unos instantes después, al aclararse su vista, descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar conocido por ella. En su rincón secreto. En su paraíso particular. Regresaba y ya nunca más se iría de allí. Tenía que haberlo comprendido cuando lo descubrió, tendría que haberlo descubierto: un pedazo de cielo en la tierra. Nada podía ser tan perfecto sin obtener algo a cambio.

Se volvió y observó el lento pasar del río, de las aguas tranquilas: nunca se había preguntado de donde venían ni a donde iban. Ahora tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo. Todo el tiempo del mundo estaba a su alcance para siempre. La pena, y aquello era lo que más le dolía en su interior, era lo que le faltaba, pero ya no había remedio, ya no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, por desgracia.

.-.

Asumiendo lo que le había ocurrido, decidió levantarse y empezar a familiarizarse con el lugar donde estaría a partir de entonces, tal y como ella pensaba. Caminó y caminó por la orilla del río pero ya no prestaba atención al suave rumor de los pájaros, ni a la luz que impregnaba el lugar. Seguía su instinto, seguía cualquier dirección que le indicase su interior.

Quizás fue por eso que se encontró de pronto frente a una pequeña mancha blanca frente a ella. No era aquella mariposa que se había posado en su visita anterior en su rostro. No. Era diferente, pero a la vez parecida. Como un recuerdo de aquella. La mota, la pequeña luz misteriosa, revoloteó de flor en flor cuando vio que ya se le habían prestado atención. Se escondió por un instante tras un rayo de sol, apareciendo después posada en la hoja de un árbol. Se deslizó juguetona por los nervios de aquella, aterrizando finalmente en la nariz de la muchacha.

Entonces, al verla de tan cerca, comprobó que no era una gota de luz sino una diminuta hada que reía, daba vueltas y volteretas frente a ella. Tantos gestos de alegría le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo había encontrado una amiga con la que pasar el tiempo, todo el que tenía. Más, cuando levantó una de sus manos para tocarle, el hada brincó hacia atrás varias veces, como si le instara a seguirle. Y aquello fue lo que hizo pues ¿Qué más podía hacer?

.-.

Al cabo de unos segundos descubrió que el camino que recorría le resultaba harto conocido. Aquel mismo recorrido lo había pisado muchas veces en todas las visitas que había hecho al lugar. Era el mismo por el que andaba cuando se iba a ir, pero ahora no había razón alguna para dejar el lugar ¿no? Quiso pararse, decir a su guía que se había equivocado, pero ésta, obstinada, le instaba a seguirla y ahora con más rapidez que antes, con más prisa ¿Qué ocurría?

La velocidad que adquiría era tal que el hada se volvió a convertir en una irreconocible gota de luz que saltaba de hoja en hoja, de rama en rama. Tan rápido que casi no le daba tiempo a ella a seguirla… hasta que la perdió de vista, pero a pesar de no saber donde se encontraba, sabía que había llegado a su meta, pues allí, frente a ella se encontraba la visión que menos había pensado ver y en ese lugar en concreto: su corazón saltó de gozo en su interior mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, mientras le abrazaba inmensamente llena de alegría. Y, en ese mismo instante, cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándole supo que no había abandonado la vida, no todavía. Supo que ya nunca más pelearían, que ya nunca más se separarían…"

.-.

_Aquí acaba esta historia. _

_Aquí acaba este relato._

_No es inventado, ocurrió de verdad. _

_Aquella muchacha que se ocultaba de los ojos de los demás para gozar de la tranquilidad en un lugar apartado del tiempo, que se sintió a las puertas de la muerte hasta que descubrió que lo que pensaba no había ocurrido, que descubrió poco después que él también conocía su escondite secreto pero que, por respeto a ella, la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos… aquella muchacha era yo._

_Ya nunca más volvía a ver aquel lugar, desapareció en las brumas del espacio y del tiempo tras haber cumplido su misión: juntar a esas dos personas que tanto y tanto tiempo habían negado sus sentimientos a pesar de estar destinados, a pesar de ser dos mitades perfectas el uno con el otro._

.-.

_Quizás os quedará la duda de cómo salió del agujero mas es fácil de adivinar, pues su alma gemela siempre velaba por ella tras las peleas que ambos tenían (también él reconocía que se enfurecía con ella para llamar su atención, ambos eran igual de testarudos) y cuando le vio caer y desaparecer se enfrentó al que le había tendido la trampa… _

.-.

"Peleó desesperadamente, sacando fuerzas de los lugares más insospechados, para salvar a quién más quería. Y así logró algo que nunca había hecho, logró vencerle en un duelo como nunca antes había realizado. Poderosos fueron sus hechizos, desesperados sus ataques y al final, tras conseguir la victoria, el premio ansiado: el rescate del ser amado.

Con cuidado la sacó del agujero y ante la visión de sus ojos cerrados pensó que no había llegado a tiempo. La depositó frente a él con inmenso pesar en su corazón y cuando pensaba que había perdido todo y cuanto había amado a pesar de haber luchado por ello, una mota de luz le llamó la atención. Una pequeña pero misteriosa gota de luz que se había posado en la frente del cuerpo que tenía delante suyo. A pesar de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, se acercó a estudiar la mota hasta estar a un par de centímetros de los labios de su amada. Cuantas veces había deseado besar, probar el sabor de éstos cuando estaban radiantes de vida, llenos de aliento vital. Pero ahora ya no lo estaban…

.-.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, deteniéndose un momento sobre la mejilla de la muchacha y pudo observar como atravesaba y deshacía la escarcha que existía sobre su piel. Pudo ver como su gota llegaba a esos labios y los recorría y delimitaba. Y cuando ya pensaba que desaparecería tras ellos, un leve cambio de rumbo le hizo detenerse e inclinarse más hacia ellos. Si había cambiado de dirección es que todavía entraba y salía aire de su interior, que todavía no estaba muerta.

Con alegría en su interior, la alzó y la abrazó lo más estrechamente que pudo, queriendo darle todo el calor que su cuerpo tenía. Le fue poniendo todas y cada una de las prendas de las que disponía, quedándose él lo básico e imprescindible. Quiso hacer una hoguera, pero la nieve impedía que permaneciera más de unos segundos encendida. Quiso calentarle mas no podía hacer nada más. Y esa gota de luz revoloteaba a su alrededor.

.-.

Cuando ya se daba por derrotado, cuando ya pensaba que encontrarían dentro de un tiempo sus dos cuerpos helados en medio de la nieve, el hada vino a posarse sobre su nariz y le instó por señas a seguirle. Sin nada que perder ya, levantó el cuerpo de su amada y siguió a la mota de luz que le guiaba. Así fue como encontró la puerta secreta y como descubrió el lugar donde desaparecía ella en el bosque a pesar de su estrecha vigilancia.

La dejó en medio del prado, vendándole fuertemente la herida del pie, curándole todo lo bien que podía. Sabiendo que ya estaba a salvo y con el calor regresando poco a poco a su interior. Y se dispuso a marcharse, a irse. A volver a ser la sombra que velaba por su seguridad, sin atreverse a darse a conocer, a seguiré siendo aquel que peleaba con ella por cualquier razón.

Y, cuando ya le faltaba un corto trozo para su objetivo, volvió a ver la gota de luz que le había llevado hasta el lugar. Aquello le hizo detenerse y al volverse al escuchar un ligero ruido, ver el rostro repleto de vida de aquella persona a la que amaba tanto. Un segundo después sus brazos le rodeaban con inmensa alegría y felicidad. Ya nunca más pelearían ni se separarían…"

.-.

_Y así es, queridos míos, como termina esta historia._

_Es una historia que cuenta mucho más de lo que a primera vista parece, que tiene significados ocultos tras sus palabras e historia de amor. Que cuenta, aparte de la unión de aquella pareja (inseparable desde entonces), el equilibro entre la realidad y los sueños del que poca gente se da cuenta. Hay que soñar siempre que se pueda pero no vivir en los sueños. Hay que vivir en el presente pero no olvidarse de soñar e imaginar pues sino no podremos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. Un equilibrio entre ambos conceptos._

_Y ahora, todos, id a la cama, soñar con esta historia que forma parte de vosotros mismos también. Soñar y descubrir nuevos mundos y nuevas aventuras y, quizás, en alguno de esos reinos, encontréis a un hada traviesa que os guiara hacia vuestra alma gemela._

_Cerrar los ojos y dejar vuestra mente volar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._


End file.
